Carrier in the Midst of the Dead
by Shadowed Mirage
Summary: Namikaze Naruto was adopted shortly after his birth and experimented on for the first thirteen years of his life. Now, with the apocalypse occurring, he joins up with a group of survivors; however, he has his own agenda. Finding and killing the man that started all of this. Pairings already decided.


**What's up, people! This is an idea that has been floating around my head for a while, so I finally decided to go ahead and write it while I work on hammering out the kinks for Wizard and Qwaser since I lost all my old files. So here it is:**

_**Carrier in the Midst of the Dead**_** (Naruto X H.O.T.D. X Resident Evil X slight Left 4 Dead)**

**Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Horror**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Naruto X Harem; Kohta X ? (I have already decided on all pairings, but I figure why not leave it a mystery for now?)**

**A/N: Also, a bit of a fair warning: Naruto is a flirting sexpot. He has a deep-seated love for sex and tends to have vulgar thoughts a good majority of the time. He's still somewhat got his personality from canon, but is also very embracing of his perverted side as well as not quite the happy-go-lucky little shithead that won by pure luck that he was.**

**TRANSLATIONS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

**Carrier in the Midst of the Dead-**

**Arc I: Team Assembly, Chapter I: Namikaze Naruto**

**(Arc Opening: I Don't Wanna Die – Hollywood Undead)**

C.M.D.

The teen softly sighed as he wandered down the desolate road filled with empty or destroyed cars and littered with bags of all kinds of stuff. Blood caked the sidewalk, the buildings and the cars a wondrous crimson. As he looked around, he brushed his bangs out of his eyes as he stared at the corpse-like _things_ slowly hobbling about and bumping in to anything and everything. He lightly chuckled as he watched the idiocy of the creatures.

'_Well, that's what happens when you rely on only the basest of base functions, huh, Teme? You should keep an eye out. 'Cause I'll find you eventually, and I'll destroy your humanity like you did to me... if you even have any left, that is. If not, well, I can always just enjoy torturing and killing you like you nearly did me, ne?_'

He looked down as he felt his left foot hit something, only to see a brick. A smirk came to the young man's face as he slowly bent down to pick up the brick.

'_Heh... might as well have some fun. Not like these _things_ are still even actually alive. Fuck it. They couldn't do anything to me even if I was only at ten percent... sad, really. Oh well, it'll still be fun. Wish I could get laid, though... that would be much more fun. Plus the fact that fucking is a great workout.'_ The young teen thought to himself. As he brushed his bangs out of his face yet again, he prepared to throw the brick as he silently drew his blade from its scabbard at his left hip. He heaved and released the brick, allowing it to smash right in front of him, and a sadistic smirk came to his face as the _things_ flocked to the noise like anything starved would to an abundance of free food.

C.M.D.

Takashi heaved another annoyed sigh as he listened to the black-haired, yellow-eyed and suit-wearing man preaching in the back of the bus. He could barely stand the guy, and he felt he understood why his crush, Rei, hated the man.

Takashi was a seventeen year old of average height, stood around 5'7", with black hair and brown eyes. He had a slender build that seemed to add to his agility, but looked plain and average over all. He was dressed in his school's, Fujimi High, uniform, consisting of black pants and a black jacket combo. He also had a red T-shirt under the jacket. His current weapon, a bloodied metal bat, rested next to him, leaning against the seat in front of him.

Takashi looked around the bus, seeing his friends and acquantances, as well as the followers of one of his school's Sensei, Shidou Kouichi.

Next to him sat Miyamoto Rei, his childhood friend and crush, also seventeen. She had long, light-brown hair with bangs that framed her face and a few that stuck up into the air, as well as dazzling reddish-brown eyes set in a heart-shaped face. She had a slender and voluptuous figure many a girl would kill for, standing at 164 centimeters (five feet and four inches) with an 87-57-89 build, giving her a large E-Cup bust. She was currently dressed in the female Fujimi uniform consisting of a white top with a grey tie and green skirt, thigh-high black socks and brown boots, essentially making it a sailor girl outfit.

Across the aisle sat another of his childhood friends and resident genius, Takagi Saya, and the resident male gun _otaku_, Hirano Kohta. Saya was, like Rei, a beautiful girl with looks many would kill for. Saya was a girl of sixteen years who stood at 155 centimeters (five feet and one inch) with long, pink hair tied in pigtails but with somewhat spiky bangs sticking out and covering the left half of her forehead, as well as two sets of bangs that framed her heart-shaped face. Her fierce, orange eyes were currently covered by her slender glasses, somewhat giving her the look of a sexy librarian. Also like Rei, Saya has an incredibly attractive figure of 92-59-87, giving her a very large F-Cup bust. She was dressed in the Fujimi High uniform, with hers, like everyone else's, being covered in the crimson life liquid of all living creatures.

Kohta, the only other male of Takashi's group of survivors, is a short and fat sixteen year old with shoulder-length black hair framing a somewhat square-like face and dark brown eyes covered by his square, thick-rimmed glasses. He was dressed in in the male Fujimi uniform and his weapon, a modified nail gun, lay on the bench next to him.

In front of that unlikely duo sat Busujima Saeko, the Kendo Club Captain at Fujimi and an extremely beautiful Third Year. She was an eighteen year old with long, straight and shiny purple hair with bangs just reaching her eyes, which were a bright and vivid blue. She was tall for a female, standing at 174 centimeters (five feet and eight inches), and had an hourglass figure of 83-56-86, giving her a D-Cup bust.

Driving the bus was the twenty-seven year old school nurse, Marikawa Shizuka. She was a tall and buxom woman, standing around 175 centimeters (five feet and just shy of nine inches) with waist-length, pale blonde hair and bright hazel eyes. She had a figure that dropped many a jaw, being 108-62-94, giving her an extremely large J-Cup bust. Another thing that added to the bombshell nurse's charm was how ditzy she could be as it just seemed to add innocence to her.

Takashi sighed yet again, tired of listening to Shidou. As he was finally about to say something just to get the man to shut the fuck up, Shizuka stopped the bus and let out a gasp, leading the others on the bus to get up and look.

What the students and two teachers saw was literally jaw dropping. A young, blonde-haired teen male in baggy clothes, most likely no older than the students, was fighting off a horde of _Them_ without a single problem, weaving in and out of the abominations while cutting them down with a black, bladed whip and a crimson-bladed, slightly longer than average katana. From here, everyone could see the sadistic grin on the male's face as cut down corpse after corpse, showing no fatigue even though he was surrounded on all sides.

"We need to help him!" came from multiple people at the same time, mostly the girls of the group. However, just as Saeko, Rei, Takashi and Kohta went to get off of the bus, the teen looked over at them and let out a sly wink as he spun around, decapitating a multitude of the creatures at the same time.

As he spun around, he sheathed his sword as he cracked the whip, wrapping it around three corpses at the same time and shredding them in half, he reached for a holster on his right hip and pulled out a silenced revolver with a red dot sight and unloaded all six of the .44 bullets through a multitude of _Them_. The students and two Sensei gawked as the young male cut down a small army's worth of the creatures like it was nothing.

C.M.D.

The teen grinned as he saw the bus that had stopped in front of him and his current opponents not five minutes before. This was the most fun he had had in weeks (which was how long it had been since his last fuck... he did refuse to fuck fangirls after all), and having an audience to see his awesomeness just made it even better. After all, everyone deserved to see the awesomeness that was him at least once in their lives.

As he spun back around, he came face-to-face with five of the abominations that he then wrapped his black bladed whip, _Belmont_, around, before giving a sharp tug, shredding even more as blood and gore painted the ground and his pants a bright crimson. He smirked before twirling in a quick and sharp pirouette and using the blades of his whip to cut a multitude of the corpses in half and spill more of the crimson life source.

The teen became saddened, however, when he noticed that there were only a few stragglers left from the large group that came at him when he had easily shattered the brick. But hey, he could still show off a bit more. As such, the blonde disappeared in a quick burst of speed and, to the survivors on the bus, seemed to teleport from one corpse to the next, shredding them to pieces with the help of _Belmont_ and _Benihime_, his katana.

As he eliminated the last of _Them_, he turned to look at the people on the bus as he raised his whip and katana, showing that he had somehow avoided getting any blood on either weapon despite shredding the things to pieces. He lightly smirked as he saw the sexy purplette on the bus lightly blush at the display of skill, and nearly let out a chuckle at the faces of pure amazement at what he had just done. But hey, you tend to learn a bit when you live on the streets for six years after running away from an abusive person who adopted you for his own sick, twisted experiments.

C.M.D.

Saeko lightly blushed as she stared at the handsome blonde who had just eliminated a small army like it was taking a walk in a park.

"We have to get him to come with us! We'll have another fighter, and this guy won't be stuck alone. It's a win-win!" Takashi shouted as he jumped off of the bus to talk to the teen. Nobody else on the bus moved, too shocked at what they had just witnessed to really even move. How could anyone move that fast or handle that many on their own? It was impossible... wasn't it?

C.M.D.

The teen sighed as he watched the brunette walk towards him. He sheathed _Benihime_, and had already hung _Belmont_ back in his place on his belt. He fiddled with _Sophia_, his blued-steel revolver, as he watched the other teen somewhat warily.

"Hey... I'm Komuro Takashi. What you did there was pretty awesome. I figured I would see if you wanted to come with us... you know, strength in numbers and all that?" Takashi asked as he began to lightly sweat at the intense stare the blonde teen was giving him. As he awaited the teen's answer, he gave the blonde a once-over.

Standing fairly tall at around 183 centimeters (about six feet even), with long, mid-back length shaggy and lightly spiked, sun-kissed blonde hair. Dressed in a pair of black, baggy pants, a burnt-orange T-shirt under an unzipped, grey hoodie. On the red belt on his waist was the holster for the revolver he was currently fiddling with, along with the black metal whip and the scabbard for the sword the teen had wielded, which was red in color, just like the blade. What caught Takashi's attention the most, however, was the blonde's eyes. Even though they were partially covered by shaggy blonde bangs, his eyes were obviously his most noticeable feature if you didn't count the whisker-like birthmarks on the teen's cheeks. His right eye was a beautiful and entrancing azure shade of blue while the left was a discerning and somewhat creepy reddish-orange color with a slit pupil, eerily similar to the color of the blood that painted the pavement a beautiful crimson.

"Heh... Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. And I know it was awesome. I was born out from pure awesomeness after all. Like, there is so much awesomeness in me that it just overflows to give un-awesome people some awesome for themselves." Here, Takashi sweat dropped at the slight arrogance in the blonde's tone, no matter how deserving he may be of it. "And, I kinda do things solo, Spikes, sorry." The now-named Naruto didn't really sound too sorry... more like didn't feel like dealing with other people.

"Hey, come on! You could survive better with us. More people to cover each other's backs and everything!" Takashi pushed, hoping to convince the blonde-haired enigma in front of him. Naruto sighed as he looked down at his shoes that, like nearly everything around him, were painted crimson.

"Tch... all right, Spikes. 'Spose a temporary alliance wouldn't be so bad. 'Sides, now I get to sit around with a bunch of beautiful girls, which is _almost_ always a plus. So, why not? I'll play around with you kiddies for a little while." Naruto reluctantly agreed as he sighed to himself. Why, oh why, must he have such a weakness for beautiful women that definitely looked like they'd be feisty. It had to've come from his father, even though he didn't know who the _fuck_ the man was. Then again, feisty girls _are_ usually a lot more fun, especially in bed... eh, what the hell? Not like he had anything better to do... at least, not without a lead on who he was currently hunting down or a sexy girl to fuck until she walked bowlegged or couldn't think straight for a week... then again, he could do both. Besides, the company of beautiful girls versus the company of only himself... he'd take beautiful girls any day of the week, even if they _were_ fangirls... well, maybe not fangirls. No sane man would ever, _ever, ever, ever,_ like that species. Any other beautiful girls, though, were a definite yes. Plus, there is always the chance of getting a damn good lay. He was going into withdrawal now, and it was not fun... at all!

"Great! Come on, Blondie. I'll introduce everyone... well, mostly everyone." Takashi claimed as he turned to lead the exotic-looking blonde onto the bus that held the survivors of Fujimi High.

C.M.D.

Naruto sighed as he sat on the bus. He was already beginning to regret this. Didn't this damn dude know how to shut the fuck up? Like, for Kami-sama's sake, even the girls he fucked weren't this loud, and he _knew_ he was the best lay those girls had ever fucking had. How could he not be? He was Namikaze fucking Naruto, for Kami's sake!

The blonde just groaned in annoyance as he heard one of the students in the creepy dude's cult start talking shit to Spikes. As he was getting ready to step in, he saw the sexy brunette bash the dickhead in the gut with the butt of her makeshift spear and grinned. '_Yep! Definitely a feisty little thing! Oh, how Naruto likes! Especially that ass! 'Course, her rack is fucking great too, but hey. Yeah, she is definitely going on 'Toutarubeibu no Naruto no Kyuukyoku no Risuto'... along with the other three!'_ Naruto continued in his sexpot thoughts until he heard the shady dude speak up again.

"Excellent teamwork, truly, Miyamoto, Komuro-kun. However, this incident just proves my point that we need a leader; one who puts others before himself. One who could lead us to safety and prosperity in this troubled time." Naruto's head shot up as the man continued in his speech. The moment he caught sight of the dude's eyes, however, his blood was boiling. As he shot up out of his seat, grabbing the Sensei by his suit jacket and slamming him into the side of the bus, denting it with a Shidou-shaped dent.

"I don't know _who_ the hell in their right fucking minds could listen to you, _Kusotare_! Those eyes... you have those same _damned_ eyes. Those goddamned, _fucking_ eyes! You think people can't recognize that look in them? It is so damned obvious it isn't even funny, Teme. I know those eyes so well that it was obvious right away. You take one wrong step in front of me... make one little mess up... I tear your head _straight off of your fucking shoulders! _Are we clear, Fuckup?" Naruto roared as he slammed the man into the side of the bus again before throwing him towards his followers slash cultists, actually breaking a few of the benches in the process as everyone gawked at him yet again.

As he looked over, however, he saw the purplette, Saeko, lightly blushing again and shot her a seductive grin as he dropped back into his seat and got back to his perverted thoughts with a shit-eating grin on his face.

'_Yep! As much as I don't like that dude, I think... nah, I know I made the right choice. Hanging out with a bunch of sexy girls in the midst of the apocalypse is definitely my style. Hehehe... goddammit! I need to get fucking laid! Withdrawal blows, man! Why do you do this to me, dear Kami-sama?! I thought you loved me! Why else would I have been born out of pure awesomeness and have my own overflowing aura of awesomeness to grant awesome to the less fortunate?!'_

C.M.D.

**Arc Ending: Unknown Soldier – Breaking Benjamin**

**Translations:**

Teme – Bastard

Kusotare – Shithead

Toutarubeibu no Naruto no Kyuukyoku no Risuto – Naruto's Ultimate List of Total Babes

**And there is the first chapter of CMD. Now then, the only thing I will be using from L4D is a few Infected types. The other three, Naruto, HOTD and Resident Evil, are full crossovers and Resident Evil actually plays a huge part in this. Also, as a hint, the person Naruto inadvertently mentions when he talks about Shidou's eyes is an RE character. Feel free to guess who. Shadow, out!**


End file.
